


Close Encounter of the Cute Kind

by longlostintentions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A cute friend returns, Comedy/Crack, Fluff, Honestly an M rating is kind of overkill, Interrupted Sex, Multi, The sex doesn't even start its, With a little bit of Sexual Themes, dirty talking, gender neutral reader, mostly - Freeform, mute!reader - Freeform, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: Someone has no sense of timing or personal boundaries.Good thing he's cute.A side drabble add-on to "The Most Carefully Laid Plans" and "Plus One Makes Three"





	Close Encounter of the Cute Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry my writing is slowing down! Life is happening. But I promise I'm working on Cathouse requests!  
> I hope you enjoy this in the meantime.

     Nyx let his hands venture up your shirt with zero hesitation. You'd both been working a lot recently, he himself had just come back from a mission that lasted a few days too long for either of your liking. You were both deep mid-kiss as your hands fumbled trying to take each others shirts off. You succeeded first since you didn't keep getting distracted. His own hands made several detours. You hadn't noticed the two of you were making your way to the living room until your back hit a wall. Nyx lifted you up, deepening the kiss while his hands frantically started to undo your pants. It took great willpower to push him back.

_Bed_ , you signed.

He took the opportunity to carry you the rest of the way.

     He set you down and you snuggled under the covers before taking your pants off, it was cold in your apartment! You didn't know how he could stand out in the cold air, teasingly slowly removing his pants, and then his boxers. Especially when he clearly wanted this just as badly as you did. You waved him over urgently and he laughed. It didn't take him long to oblige though, he was waiting just as long after all. You watched as he went to the end of the bed, ducking under the covers and maneuvered his way up your side of the bed. You watched as he crawled the length of your body, gasping when he kissed your thighs and let a wandering hand rub briefly between your legs. You reclined eagerly as he popped up on top of you, immediately on you with his lips on yours and his hands in your hair. You could feel him pressed against you, making you wrap your legs around him. He nipped at your ear and spoke lowly.

“You wanna feel my cock in you..?”

You shivered, biting your lip and nodding. It wasn't fair how sinful he could sound! But then something caught your attention. Movement on the blanket, which made you frown and try to strain your neck to see. After a few seconds, two tiny ears became visible and you failed to muffle a laugh. Nyx pulled away and looked at you with confusion and maybe a little concern.

“Uh, did I say something?” he asked nervously. You smiled and shook your head, signing an apology.

“What's up?”

_Nothing._

     At that moment, the tiny kitten chose to pad up onto his shoulder, and you bit your lip even harder to keep from laughing. Nyx leered at you. It was evident he couldn't feel the lightweight kitten over the heavy blanket.

“Bullshit....”

The kitten laid down with a yawn and this time you couldn't muffle the laughter. It was only when the kitten started purring loudly that it caught Nyx's attention. He turned his head and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of the kitten so close.

“Six...! Are you serious?”

Now that the secret was out, you didn't hold back your laughter at all as he tried to reach the kitten on his shoulder and eventually rested his forehead against you in defeat. You reached to the nightstand and grabbed your whiteboard.

_I think this is why they tell you not to have sex the week after you adopt a kid_

“Kindly get this menace off me so we can get back to it...” he said. You pout a little.

_But hes so cute_

“Yeah he can go be cute on the couch...” Nyx said desperately. You looked up at him pleadingly and he sighed, resigning himself.

“Cock-blocked by my own cat... This is the thanks I get for taking you off the streets?” he asked it, but he was smiling. Nobody was immune to this cat's charm. Much like Nyx himself. You plucked the kitten off his shoulder so he could roll off you and let it rest on your chest. It mewled grumpily at you. You gave Nyx a kiss on the cheek and raised your eyebrows at him, tapping your mouth and reaching down to give his cock a stroke. He groaned but shook his head, kissing you right back.

“Don't worry about it, sweetheart. But tomorrow we're closing the door.”

You cuddled up close to him, careful not to squish the kitten between you. His arms wrapped protectively around you The kitten scrambled away just before you fell asleep.

 


End file.
